Son of Odin and the Book of Face
by BadWolf49
Summary: It's the night of Thor and Jane's first date after the attack. Jane got distracted in her research and so Nat's helping her dress up. Meanwhile, Darcy finds a bored and worried Thor. So she decides to introduce him into the world of Facebook... Oh no. One-shot. Complete. :)


(AN at bottom)

* * *

"Hey, Thor." Darcy acknowledged, not even glancing up from her phone as she ambled through the door.

"GOOD EVENING, FRIEND DARCY!" Thor boomed happily.

"Still waiting for Jane? I thought you guys left a half an hour ago." she took another bite of her strawberry pop tart, and pushed the door closed with her right foot, eyes never leaving the screen.

Thor visibly deflated. "Yes..." he sighed mournfully. "When I arrived to escort her to supper, I thought she looked beauteous, and told her such, but she still is not fully prepared, she says." A look of distress crossed his face, "Does she mean to tell me she does not wish to court me?"

At this Darcy looked up to see his countenance twisted in anguish. She held back a chuckle, "No, Thor, it's just a girl thing. Before we go on dates it takes us _forever_ to get ready, because we want everything to be perfect." His features softened with relief.

Darcy pondered over something for a moment before smirking. "Thor," she started, "you seem bored. I've got the perfect thing for you to do while you wait! Do you know what Facebook is?"

"I have heard you speak of this 'Book of Face' before, but I have not experienced it first-hand..." he replied.

"Well then, lemme show you!" Darcy grinned, "I think you'll like it."

Thor followed at a close pace as Darcy bound over to the desktop. "You got an e-mail?"

"E-mail?" he echoed, puzzled. "Is that a sort of animal?"

Darcy stared at him, horrified. "You don't even know what _e-mail_ is?" He looked back at her blankly before she continued, murmuring to herself, "What a sad existance... Well, I guess I'll just have to make you an e-mail, too!"

She wiggled the mouse, bringing the black screen back to life and clicked on the Internet browser. Almost immediately the Yahoo! home page popped up. Clicking on the 'sign up' button, she started to type in information.

[name: Thor Odinson username: Son-Of-Odin83 ]

"here," she said, "I'll make the password easy for you, it's 'ILOVEJANE' all capitals, no spaces, okay?" He nodded uncertainly, not really understanding what she was talking about. Darcy rolled her eyes and went back to typing and muttering to herself, occasionally glancing back at Thor who was staring curiously at the screen. "hmmm, you look about 29 years old... So born in 1983... Month? ... August, sure that sounds fine... And date? The eleventh, why not? Now zipcode? 10023 is Stark Tower's zipcode I believe... Alright! Finished! Now for Facebook!" she let out a gleeful chuckle as she rubbed her hands together excitedly, before going back to tap-tap-tapping on the keyboard. Not even a minute had gone by before she was done making Thor a Facebook account. But 15 minutes, three poptarts and a Facebook crash course later, Thor was on the Internet! Darcy took a step back and admired her creation: a large Asguardian, hulking over a small computer desk playing Zynga games! On Facebook!

_Mission success_. She thought to herself.

"I SHALL VANQUISH THEE, DARK WOLVES!" Thor let out a battlecry, just as Jane and Natasha stepped in through the front door of the apartment. While Jane's eyes widened in fear for her computer, Natasha just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Warrior Natasha! Jane! Have you seen this Facbook that friend Darcy has shown me? Your Midguardian magic is indeed interesting! I am currently playing this 'computer game' called Castleville! I have grown food, forged weapons and fought off dark powers!"

Natasha turned to Jane, "Have a nice time at dinner," and walked back out the door.

Jane's horror filled eyes shifted to Darcy, "You showed him Facebook?"

"Yup!" Darcy said, full of joy. "well, you two lovebirds, have fun!

"Yes, let's go eat supper, Jane! Perhaps you can tell me more about this 'Internet'! Goodbye, friend Darcy!"

After the door was shut behind them, Darcy began to cackle. "Just wait until I show him _The Legend of Zelda_!"

* * *

AN: muhuhahahaha! Ah, the horrors of Facebook. My sister plays Castleville a lot, so that's what gave me the idea. ;) I don't know if you caught all the references, (hopefully you did), but I made some indirect references. One of them being the fact that Tasha was helping Jane to dress up, (because Jane was so wrapped up in her research that she forgot pick out something to wear and get dressed before Thor arrived). In a fanfic I read(I'm sorry I forgot which one, if you are the writer, please review and tell everyone who you are) Tasha helps Pepper to dress up for Tony, because, being a spy, you gotta know how to dress up! Angoof any of you have read "Every Denny's In America", you could probably guess where Thor is taking Jane for dinner. I kinda feel bad for her, but hey, she's got the love of her life back, and besides, who doesn't like breakfast all day?

Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
